Runaway Home/Home at Last
The final installment in the Runaway Home trilogy! I would suggest reading at least one of the other two before this so this makes some sense. Prologue as told by Armand I still felt like I dreamed the whole thing, an angel taking care of me, if it weren't for the fact that my Maman had seen the same thing. She started yelling about the witch girl, calling her demon and monster and many other things that I would never say about ''anyone ''not even Maman. "But you're mistaken Maman. She's an angel." My voice spoke against my will. I knew Maman would be mad that I had snuck out and defending this person who she thought was no good wouldn't help matters. "You! You have no right to talk Monsieur! Just go to your room and out of my hair!" And then she did something I will never forget. My clubfoot still hurt, so I was moving even slower than usual and it made her even madder than usual. She raised her hand and slapped me across the jaw so hard I saw stars and stumbled backwards. "Get your lazy butt into high gear!" She yelled, before marching away into her room. There were really only two rooms in this place, Maman claimed one, and left all the stuff in the other, forcing me to go to the one that was pretty much the linen closet. But at this point, I really didn't care. All I wanted was to be away from Maman so I could think about what just happened. My days of pampering were over, and I was back into the cruel harsh reality of my pathetic existence. I looked into the small mirror I had in my room and noticed my bright red jaw. It hurt. I couldn't help but want the angel to come back and take care of that, but I knew better. If she was an angel, she was gone for good, and if she wasn't an angel, well, I didn't tell her my name and I didn't remember asking her for hers. I was pretty sure that I would never see hide nor hair of her ever again. Thankfully this time, I was wrong... Chapter One as told by Ginger I have one major flaw when Mamina Gina takes the reigns. I tend to forget about anything other than the person who needs mothering. My family? Eh, they're fine and won't notice I disappear for like two whole days and leave no trace. I never think to leave a note and it always worries them. This time was no exception. in fact, maybe it was worse this time, because I had left in the middle of the night. "Oh grazie a Dio!" Prunie cried when she answered the door and saw me. "It's okay everyone, she's right here!" She called. Thunderous footsteps echoed through the house and I was suddenly embraced from all angles by Prunie, Frankie, Gio, Tony, and his aunt Martina. "Where have you been we've all been worried positively sick about you!" Gio cried. "I..." But they weren't done yet. "We thought you ran away! We looked everywhere for you!" Frankie scolded. "Sorry I..." "Gio was going to slap me thinking I did something to make you run away do you understand that?!" Tony cried out in my ear, making me wince. "Calm down everyone, she's here now isn't she, and in one piece." Martina said quickly. "Was it Mamina Gina bambina?" She asked. I nodded. "I heard a whimper. i had to help." "il tuo cuore gentile sarà la mia morte." Prunie muttered. "Who was it?" "Someone new in town." I simply said. "Anything we can do to make up for yelling at you?" Gio asked quietly. "There is one thing..." Chapter two as told by Armand I was miserable. My days would become like the always had been. Cold, dark, lonely, and dreary. Sometimes I used to wonder if it was worth it, living in a miserable existence with no hope of escape. And then she came in. She was light, she was color, she brought love into my world. And maybe it was selfish, saying this, but I wanted her to stay with me, to stay by my side no matter what. I wanted to always be certain that she would be there to pick me up, to cater to my needs. And maybe spoil me. I cried in my bedroom that night. I had never had any love, no friends, not even a pet, and i thought i was used to it, but she just changed all of that. I was spoiled from that time on, I knew it. While I was wallowing, I heard something. A whistle. It was progressively getting louder. I blinked, before heading towards the window, my gait even slower than before. And I stared. Coming up the path was my angel, my rescuer. Had I not imagined her? Had she really come back to me? Had she remembered my miserable existence and decided to come back? Even after dealing with my mother? I ran as fast as I could to the door, hoping to beat Maman to it. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see your stupid face?" Maman asked. But I didn't listen, I threw the door open, and there she was. A silly smile spread across my face at the sight. But Maman scolded her. "Demon!" She yelled. The girl just stared my mother down, and finally she walked away, sending me a warning that she better not hear from me. Chapter three as told by Ginger I had stared her down, my eyes, I was certain, bright red, maybe even fringing on black. That she devil had finally walked away, spouting something in the same language the boy spoke when I first meant him. I smiled at him, sending him at ease, as he motioned for me to follow. The house was even smaller than it looked on the outside and more rundown. I felt bad for the boy, more pity worming it's way into my heart and making me feel heavy. His room wasn't much better, if you could even call it a room. It looked like a closet. But still, it was away from his mother. That was a plus. "My name is Armand by the way." He introduced shyly, causing my head to snap around towards him. "Armand Malheur." I face palmed. "Penseresti che una ragazza che ricorda il compleanno di ogni singola persona che abbia mai voluto ricordare ricordasse cose semplici come le presentazioni."I said, more to myself than him. He wouldn't understand it anyway I was fairly certain. I straightened up. "My name is Regina Stregone, but you can call me Ginger." I recited dutifully. "Nice to meet you Ginger." He seemed surprised at something at my name, and I panicked slightly. Maybe he knew what stregone meant? He blinked, and I could see the surprise fade away. "Why did you come back?" He asked. "I wanted to come see you, check on your foot, And I brought you some things." I sing songed. Chapter four as told by Armand I blinked again. Never ending surprises. First, she came back at all after bringing me home and meeting my monster of a mother, and was whistling as she came back! Then she had a name. A normal sounding name, though it was still fancy, the fact that she said to call her Ginger seemed so commonplace. It made her seem less like an angel and more like a...person. And she was going to see my club foot? Not only had she been willing to treat it, she was willing to look at it again? She was way to good to be a part of this earth. And way too good to touch me. And she brought me some things! My heart was practically melting into a pile of molten magma and oozing it's way out of my body. After she inspected my clubfoot, which she said was coming along nicely, and rewrapped it, she opened up her bag. "Cookies from Tony's zi..Aunt Martina. You don't know her. Or Tony. But their good people." She talked as she opened the container of delicious smelling cookies. "Also she is a hexcellent baker." Ginger winked one purple eye at me. Mutely, I accepted them as she continued. "Some of Gio's gel foot pads. She heard about your injured foot and said this will help. I'm not sure how, but Gio really wanted to be of some help. Gio's my niece." Ginger was talking a mile a minute, handing me more things. "Tony says he'll be willing to talk to you if you want boy talk, and here!" Out came the last item, a blue knitted hat. Lumpy in places, and worn in some others, it was pretty ugly. "Prunie's still teaching me. Prunie's my sister in law, and I know it doesn't look that nice, but it should work to keep you warm." She placed it on my head, and my face lit up. I could just die right where I was standing and everything would be perfect. "That's not all I offer you. I offer you my friendship. And my lo...listening ear." She swallowed, but I couldn't decide what she was going to say and decided against saying. "Merci." I said, without thinking, in French. She looked surprised, then smiled. "Prego, benvenuto" Epilogue as told by Ginger "And that's the story of how I meant your father." I told to my three children. Even Jean-Francesco, who spent his time sulking, was listening with an eager, upturned face. Carla Marie, my middle child, yanked on my hand. "Was Daddy really that much of a dork?" She asked in her high pitched baby voice. "He was more of a dork then that." I laughed. "Hey!" Armand was taking our youngest child, Toni, to get changed. He pretended to be offended by what I was saying. "Behave you two. You act like silly school children." Prunie called, holding Gio's youngest, Rosie. Gio's other child, who fell between Jean-Francesco and Carla Marie and was named Luca, tore through the house after Tony's cat, screaming at the top of his lungs. "This isn't a family, it's a lunatic asylum!" Tony yelled. "Situation, normal." Gio and I said in unison.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction